


A Day To Remember

by DragonLapis



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Crack, but not that much., spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLapis/pseuds/DragonLapis
Summary: After completing the grand orders, Michelle and Mash walk outside to see the sky once more.





	A Day To Remember

Michelle sighed in relief as she walked outside with her kouhai and smiled as they watched the sky together. Mixture of emotions engraved them as the younger girl hugged the bear's arm. The two remaining silent for a while until the light pink haired girl spoke up, catching Michelle's attention "You know Senpai...This is my first time being in the outside world like this...I'm really happy ,I could share this experience with you!" 

Michelle smiled as she patted the girl's head and said " In a way, this is my first time seeing the blue sky too. It's been so long since I have seen it in our current time that it's almost breathtaking. Nothing tinting it" The younger girl blushed as she felt her head being patted and her heart started beating faster than before as she listened to her senpai.

After a long battle that lasted at least 2 years has finally ended. Things were starting to get peaceful once again. 

"Senpai?" 

"Yes eggplant?" 

The girl blushed once more as she gathered the courage to ask. " Senpai...You have been inside that fur suit all this time and I never got to see your face before...Do you mind taking it off so I can see your face? " Michelle stared at the girl for a while before answering her question " Unfortunately I can't do that. This is what I really look like "

The girl blinked once and then again before a look of surprise planted on her face. She couldn't utter another word as Michelle began to run off. "Sorry eggplant! I have to go! My people need me! "

"Senpai?! Wait! " The girl yelled and ran after the bear. Unfortunately for her , it was too late. Michelle has vanished , leaving the other girl to question everything she knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while ago and finally decided to post it here. Will write a more serious fanfic for fate later. Once I figure out the details that is.


End file.
